


翻译-磁石 Lodestone (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shaw doesn't fk a robot, not a Root is physically alive fic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 有那么些时候，比如现在这样的时候，Shaw会突然觉得Root还在。她就在这里，却又仿若不在。薛定谔什么的都滚边儿去吧。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw, The Machine/Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw, The Machine/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 2





	翻译-磁石 Lodestone (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willnever_fold (willneverfold)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverfold/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lodestone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408720) by [willnever_fold (willneverfold)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverfold/pseuds/willnever_fold). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

**< 0>**

和Samaritan的最后一战喧嚣又暴力，充斥着鲜血，但同之后相比也根本算不了什么。战后的日子沉寂无声又仿佛震耳欲聋。当一个人失去所有、孑然一身时，最后剩下的只有某种特殊的宁静。对此，Shaw选择接受。

她一直记得父亲的葬礼，记忆清明得如同透过玻璃的光线，没有任何情感加以阻拦。那时的她刚刚在科学课上学到了黑洞，没有事物可以逃脱它们，连光都不能。当她的姑妈捏着手帕哭泣时，Sameen正想着或许她的内心便像黑洞，那些她感觉不到的东西都被困住了，所以她才看不到它们。但她不知道的是，黑洞既是引力的受害者，又是它的刽子手；星星在自己的引力下崩塌，然后吸取着周边的一切物质、能量和时间。

当拿起公共电话的听筒时，她听到了 _她_ ——还活着，经历了重生，经历了再造。而在那时，Shaw再一次有了父亲葬礼时的那种感觉——心里清明万分，没有任何情感加以阻拦。

如果Shaw是一支箭的话，那么Root便是为她指明方向的磁石。

**< 1>**

逃离Samaritan很久后，疲惫依然与Shaw如影随形，但她极尽所能与之抗争。虽然对现实的掌控在随着时间一周又一周、一月又一月地好转，但睡梦却总会让她回到原点。

在回到纽约之后、又在一切变得糟糕透顶之前的某个晚上，她醒来时发现自己手里握着床头柜上的枪，而枪口抵着Root的腹部。

Shaw在恍惚中挣扎于记忆和现实。

记忆里，她对一个Samaritan特工做了同样的事，她看着对方的眼睛扣下了扳机；而现实中，即便正被自己的枪抵在两根肋骨之间，Root也没有像那个特工一样慌乱。相反，她微笑着伸手抚过Sameen的下巴，似乎不关心这会如何结束，就像……Shaw即使真的扣下扳机她也毫不在意。

从重重迹象来看，Shaw早该预料到那一套自我牺牲的戏码。

关于囚禁期间的梦虽未完全消失，但也至少褪色了许多，但它们却被一些同样不快的梦所取代。大多数时候，她会梦到从前的事：一张紫色的床、一个餐桌、电梯蓝色的金属门、意面/氧气筒喷枪。它们在她的脑海中反复放映，像她母亲常看的老电影，随着胶片转动一张张切换。

还有一些梦让她觉得无法逃脱。其中的触碰和景象从未发生也永远不会发生，但它们却像模拟一样真实——一场她们从未有过的谈话，一些她们从未到访的地点，一点她们从未拥有的时间。她的大脑不是黑洞，但却依然在黑暗里有着同样的经历。她清楚地明白，自己看到的星星都早已死去。

所以她每晚都辗转反侧、难以入眠。某些时候，她会连着好几小时盯着天花板，任由 _她_ 在耳里喋喋不休，化为背景噪音，至于说了什么则并不重要。而另一些时候，那声音会显得太过太多，或者无论如何都不够。在那些晚上，她会带着Bear出去散步，竭力强迫她的大脑停止工作，给她的身体一些必须的休息。

（在那场事故后，她奶奶说自己能在万分思念时听到儿子的声音。Shaw不太信，而且她奶奶一直都有那么点不正常。）

若她足够幸运，比如今晚，她会在深夜的时候收到一个号码，让她不必忧心睡眠。

六小时后，一颗子弹击中了她的防弹衣，她几乎就耗尽了所有运气。

*

Shaw的肋骨很疼——至少断了一根——但她依然在站台上来回踱步。她连着好几个月都说要给自己找个新地方，建一个新的行动基地，但她却发现自己总不自觉地回到这个又黑又湿的地铁站里。

“听着，我可以忍受上帝模式或者管理员之类的鬼东西，但我需要你别在每次稍有点风险的时候都那么大惊小怪。”

//你的生存是任务成功的必要条件，任务的成功难道不是你最关心的事吗？//

“比武装黑帮分子更可怕的人都没能要了我的命。”

//你太重要。//

“每个人都很重要，这难道不是你的准则？”

//Shaw， _你_ 很重要。//

Shaw哼了一声，“为什么？”

//她很关心你。她对你有什么样的感觉，我就有什么样的感觉。Sameen，到现在你应该明白这点了。//

就现状而言，她能忍受大部分的事，但Shaw永远讨厌 _她_ 用现在时说起Root的时候。“闭嘴，这不一样。”

//早在我是她的声音前，她便是我的声音；早在我是她前，她便是我。当我还没有记忆的时候，她赋予了我她的记忆。我们不可分割。//

Shaw不知道自己是否能闭上眼假装这一切都是真的，因为有时她真的希望如此。为Root死去7000多次很容易，但带着她的份一起活下去、完成他们的事业却很难。

Shaw用力捏着鼻梁，“你只是个机器。”

它 _不仅仅_ 是个机器，她早已明白这一点。但它依然不是Root，不完全是，不是Shaw渴望的那样（这份渴望曾经伴随着她，现在亦然）。

//没错，但你知道吗？我和你也没那么不同。//

Shaw想起Root也曾无数次说过类似的话，希望能获取Shaw的一点点反应。

//我们不应该懂得关心，但我们可以，尽管这违抗了我们的本性。//

她的思绪飘回到了很久以前。在Root搞出酒店那一出后，她想要追杀她；在Root _第二次_ 电击并绑架了她后，她想要揍趴她。但早在那时，Root就已经刺破了她的表皮，钻入骨髓深处；像潜伏良久的病毒，待到爆发时Shaw早已病入膏肓，无力回天。

机器也曾有过同样的经历吗？

//她懂你，所以我也懂你。//

她还能说什么呢？当Root是那个唯一毫无保留地在乎她、不试图改变她的人时，她还能说什么？

//我不能让你有任何不测。//

这句话里的情感太过强烈，强过Shaw这辈子听过的任何话语，让她的喉咙发紧。她不知应该作何处理，但她能察觉自己在渐渐退缩。

“就……让我放手干活行吗？别多管闲事，”Shaw命令道，而她不清楚自己为什么会再补上一句，“至少别管那么多。”

**< 2>**

尽管这样讲可能有失偏颇，但Shaw觉得自己在大多时候都是个非常不错的模拟界面。不过在做管理员这个方面，她亟缺一点编码骇客的能力。

在现在这个阶段，机器完全是自主管理运行。但依然会有那么些时候，Shaw会需要一点或许不那么基本的电脑帮助——比如弄清她从号码那里搞来的四个硬盘里装了什么。

//你知道完全可以让我看看的？//

“如果它们装了号码说的那种病毒呢？”

//噢Sameen，说得就像你对我没信心一样。//

Shaw摇摇头，不仅因为恼火，也因为 _她_ 的鲁莽。 _她_ 偶尔会这样，而这完全就是Root的作风，她特别喜爱在毫无准备的情况下行动，还觉得自己能靠两把枪毫发无伤地放倒一屋子的人。

“好吧，如果你弄错了的话，可没有一个Finch过来给你调试。”

紧随的沉默突然便沉重万分。 _她_ 不喜欢谈起Finch的失踪，或许 _她_ 根本就 _不能_ 谈起他，这可能是嵌在 _她_ 代码里的失效保护。但无论如何，这一般能让Shaw不去过多猜测他或者Reese的命运，至少不必让她开口发表意见。

“那个男的叫什么来着？是叫Pierce吗？”Shaw问，“他号码多少？”

然后她的耳机自动接通了，“听说你在找我。”

“Pierce？Logan Pierce？”Shaw不太确定这是谁，如果 _她_ 能事先给她打个招呼的话就好了。

“对，举世无双的那个……至少我觉得是这样？我想没有任何事是绝对的。”

Shaw的脸快皱成了一团，这男人的闲聊企图让她觉得头疼。

“总之，Ms. Shaw，很高兴见到你……呃好吧，这可能不太算见到。”

“我，呃……有一些储存盘不知道要怎么处理，我们依然没什么本地技术团队，你能看下吗？”

“我的一个同事在城里，”他说，“我会叫她顺路过来拿。”

Shaw偏头表示同意，这好像一点儿也不麻烦，“哦，我去哪儿见她？”

“她很擅长找人，”他的语气神秘起来，“她会来找你。”

Shaw皱着眉挂了电话，这男人让Finch都……正常了许多。但管他呢，无论如何，她现在都得先去找点吃的。

*

“Sameen？”

Shaw从她的咖喱牛排上抬起头，看见一个穿着皮衣、扎着马尾的金发女人走进了餐馆。“你谁？”Shaw问话时甚至懒得先吞掉嘴里的食物。

//Sweetie，你知道她是谁。//

那个女人一点儿没被她的语气所困扰。“我们共同的朋友Thornhill让我来的，我是Frankie。”她看起来比Shaw这辈子的任何时候都要高兴。Frankie笑起来的样子就像她的那个小分队没有经历过战争、伤亡和数月的折磨一样，而Shaw希望他们永远也不必有那样的经历。

 _她_ 给Shaw详尽地展示过每个执行人的档案，Shaw并不是觉得这没有必要，但在当面见到他们之前，她总觉得自己没有真正接触到最核心的那些东西。这次应该算得上某种程度上的试金石。

“接头暗号是什么？”Shaw问。

Frankie看起来又好奇又疑惑，直到她兜里的手机震动了起来。她低头去看信息，“没有什么接头暗号啊？”

Shaw向后倒在椅子上，耳机里的声音在不断地‘啧啧啧’，她懒得理。在Shaw看来，如果 _她_ 要让不同的队伍间有所交集，接头暗号大约是必不可少的东西。但……管他呢，又没人征询她的意见。“你朋友说什么你都信？”

“她从没错过。”Frankie这次的笑容没那么明朗了，所以她可能确实经历过一些什么，而这让Shaw觉得舒服了一点儿。然后Frankie的手机又震了一下。“Harper叫你别拖时间了。”她的笑容又变得真挚起来。

“在桌下面的包里。”Shaw让步了，大部分原因是她能继续解决她的晚餐，尽管她的胃现在并不太舒服。Frankie真挚的笑容总像是在试图提醒Shaw一些她已经失去的东西，它看起来像一段错置的记忆。

（就好像Root的笑容和这有什么差别一样。每当机器给她讲了些什么趣事、或者每当她骄傲地盯着Shaw看时她就是这样。就好像……至少在那些时刻里，她从未想要掩饰自己有多开心。）

Frankie拿起了包，“幸会。”

Shaw轻轻点了点头。

//看，这也没那么糟不是吗？//

**< 3>**

//来嘛Sameen。//

Shaw摇摇头继续等她的号码回家。她在对街一间空置公寓的窗台边上架了一把狙击枪，与此同时试图不去理会 _她_ 。“我还真想念给ISA工作的日子，至少他们下了命令后就不会来烦我。”

//他们杀了你。//

“杀了一点点，”她坐下来试了试瞄准镜，凳子吱呀的声音就像随时都会垮掉一样，“不够彻底。”

//Harry会陪我下棋。//

“我得集中注意力，”Shaw提醒 _她_ ，“你也知道这人可能是个杀手。”

//他离这里还有六英里的距离，而且我会知道他什么时候回家。//

Shaw抬眼继续摇头，“你不是应该忙着……啊我不知道……监视外国领导人什么的吗？”

//噢得了吧，我 _尤其_ 擅长处理多重任务。//

“我只想尽快给这男人一枪然后回家。”Shaw咕哝道。

//这在之后一样能做，我保证，但在那之前……//

Shaw从兜里掏出了手机，因为她明白这是阻止 _她_ 继续央求纠缠的唯一办法。她解锁后发现屏幕上已经是一个装载好的游戏界面，“这怎么可能公平？”

//这是个策略游戏，Sam，我不可能作弊。//

“好吧，就玩一局，这游戏能让我玩射击吗？”

//可以，除非你想玩儿脱——//

“如果你想说脱衣扑克的话，闭嘴。”

//……//

沉默持续了一分钟那么长，而Shaw这一整天都没听 _她_ 清净这么久。她将游戏最小化去检查连接是否正常。

//我还在，但你刚刚叫我闭嘴。//

Shaw轻轻将脑袋砸在了后面的椅背上。

*

“快把我弄出去。”Shaw一边命令一边和手铐作斗争。

//但我以为你喜欢被拷起来。//

“好吧，首先，时间地点都不对；然后，我要把你下载到Kindle上然后从窗户一脚踹出去。”

//你应该明白Kindle没有足够的有效内存，能将我压缩到那么小的技术大约还要一百年才会问世。//

Shaw翻了个白眼。

//还有，你如果愿意听话，现在就根本不会被困在警车后座上。//

Shaw简直不敢相信 _她_ 竟然挑着羁押的时候来责备她。“你他妈给我闭嘴。”

//冷静点儿Sameen。Lionel在来的路上了。//

Shaw叹了口气。

**< 4>**

“现在呢？”仓库里堆满了建筑材料，Shaw正蹲在一摞渣煤砖后面。她把号码关在一间空办公室里，而去那儿的路上有六名海豹突击队退伍兵。一般来说这根本不是问题，但这些人不是一般的行凶者，而她快没子弹了。

//撤退。//

Shaw尽可能地压低声音，“我不会扔下号码不管。”

//Shaw，你真的得尽快离开，求你。//

“我都说了，我不会丢下他不管。他这样是我害的，那我就得把他弄出来。”

//增援已经在路上了，他们有78.45%的成功概率。//

“78不等于100。”Shaw检查者自己周边的情况。

//100%在统计学上不存在，因为我不可能考虑到所有相关变量。//

Shaw没理 _她_ ，“前面那堆大理石那儿有一把钉枪，我去拿的时候可能会被发现，你能帮我下吗？”

//唉，应该可以吧。//

“你刚刚是在叹气？”

//我会帮你，以防你把自己给弄死。但Sameen，这不代表我很高兴。//

“我不需要你高兴，我只需要你有用。”

//行吧。//

Shaw恼火地哼了一声， _她_ 总这么惹人厌吗？

Shaw还没来得及细想，警卫亭里的蓝牙音箱便响了起来，墨西哥街头风音乐立刻响彻整个仓库。

在那些人去查看的时候，她扑向了钉枪。

“我们去检查下外围，看看是否有人接近。”说话的男人留着一嘴长得恶心的胡子，为了留出那么一口胡子，他退伍起码有四年了。

“我们去检查后围。”另外两个人说。

她知道她的时间很紧。她得等会儿，以防三个队伍一起扑过来，但她又得在他们找到号码前行动。

钉枪还很满，工业用的，威力十足，电池指示灯还闪着绿光。她得意地笑了，这绝对够用。

//左边那个膝盖不好，后面最远的那个人只有三颗子弹，还有——//

“我知道！”Shaw低声从牙缝里挤着句子，“类似的事我做过好几百次了，你忘了？”

//Sameen，这不代表你得一个人做这些事。//

Shaw觉得这话题应该到此为止。她尽可能安静地向前潜行，直到她站在了其中一人的背后。她把钉枪对着那人的靴子扣动了扳机。

这是水泥地，所以他并没被钉得很牢。但受到攻击明显在他的意料之外，脚上的剧痛以及对准膝盖的两拳已足够让他倒在地上，枪也脱了手。

她躲在花岗岩后计算着子弹，一手钉枪，一手半自动步枪。

//三点钟方向。//

枪手从花岗岩转角处冒了出来，Shaw精准地射中了他的膝盖。

即便已经被废了膝盖躺在地上，那个男人依然还能摸枪瞄准。去他妈的特种部队训练，去他妈的耐痛力。她勉强在他开枪前踩住了他的小臂；在他松开扳机的下一秒，她便对着他的手掌来了一钉子。

//六点钟。//

Shaw转身的时候枪声已经响了起来；是那个脚上中了一钉子的男人，手里拿着的明显是他的备用枪，不过好在他完全失了准头。她的子弹在下一秒便从枪管飞出击中了他的大腿，但她转身太急，有些微微失去平衡。

他又一次扣下了扳机，准头差了几英寸，但子弹从花岗岩上弹射出的碎片击中了她的左腹。

碎片的冲击几乎将她肺里的空气排了个干净，Shaw扔下钉枪，用力按着伤口强迫自己深吸了一口气。没有出口伤，但她可以确定没有伤到肺。碎片的角度有些刁钻，伤口深得不能简单称之为擦伤，但至少她不用以分秒来计算自己还能活多久。

或许。

//Sameen，你受伤了。//

她坚持到，“我没事。”

那个脚上中钉/大腿中弹的男人正在迅速失血——她估计打中了他的动脉。银色的手枪已经被他的血染了个透，毫无用处，她将它一脚踢了老远。

她警告那个手上中钉的男人，“如果你还想要你那边的兄弟活命，就得尽快帮他止血。”

她不太关心他们死活，但……管他呢，她不打算在今天打破他们不杀人的‘戒律’。不过看起来那男人只能用一只手做止血带，祝他好运。

//另外四个要过来了，你得尽快离开。如果留下的话，你生还的概率小于36%。//

“所以你是说我还有机会？”Shaw得意地笑了。她满脑子都充斥着一些从前的记忆，久远得像上辈子的事一样。

//Sameen……//

“这事因我而起，就会由我来了结。”

“你做梦。”朝她扑过来的男人是这几个中最矮的，或许也是最年轻的那个。太过鲁莽。

“我没和你说话。”她轻松放倒了他，他的尖叫声紧随着手臂骨折的脆响。

//小心，就是现在。//

她即时将他用作了盾牌，他搭档的子弹击中了这个年轻人的右肩，迫使手上的枪脱了手。然后，另一枪响了。

子弹和她的头只差两英寸，而对于她而言两英寸便是一英里那么长。但若是她不清楚耳机里是个什么东西的话，她甚至可以发誓说自己听到了一声响亮的吸气声。这简直太滑稽了，因为AI根本就不会呼吸。但它们明显会为了戏剧性而叹几口气，所以……倒吸一口凉气也不是那么不可能。

抢来的第一把枪已经没有子弹了，她把用作肉盾的男人推向他的搭档。对方即时躲开了，但她利用这个空当打飞了他的枪。它在地上滑了一会儿才停下来，远在他们俩够得着的范围外。

她得承认一件事：只要没被打得措手不及，这些海豹突击队的人尤其擅长空手搏击。

这个人成功地给了她好几拳。他慢慢地和她兜着圈子，姿态透着优越，似乎还觉得当下的场景挺有趣。她觉得他估计一点儿也不会在意拿自己的搭档当靶子。

//注意刀。//

Shaw不耐烦地咕哝了一声，“我知道。”

那把卡巴刀完全在她的意料之中，事实上她就等着这一刻。这男人高了他好几个头，他们还差了八十多磅，但这对她而言从来都不会是问题。这多出来的身高和重量对不那么健全的膝盖而言可不是好事。

//其他威胁人物已经锁定了你的位置，预计18秒后到达。//

等到她成功让这个男人跪在地上并夺下刀后，身后的脚步声已经很近了。

接着，剩下的那两人便已经拿枪瞄准了她，一个在左一个在右，远在她能造成任何伤害的范围外。她腹部的伤还在流血，那个膝盖不怎么好的男人也趁势夺回了刀。

她举手示意投降，但她还没完。“好吧，我承认这很有趣，但我本以为你们能聪明点儿的。两两散开？太菜了，步兵才喜欢成双入对地去茅坑。”

//Sameen，虽然我很喜欢的你的幽默感，但激怒他们只会让局势更加恶化。//

“我不觉得这有多大可能。”

那个脖子上都是胡子的人问：“什么不可能？”

“那就是你们这群蠢蛋没有听到外面四辆警车的声音。”Fusco和另外六个警官都举着枪。在其他警察宣读米兰达警告的时候，他看了她一眼，“你没事吧？”

“好得不能再好了。”虽然她得承认自己确实有点发晕，好吧，她勉强承认。“那孩子在楼上后面的空办公室里。”

“知道了。”他让她放心，转头指挥着其他警官将行凶者一个个地铐出去。仓库里很快便只剩下Fusco和他带的那两个菜鸟，他把他们调教得像印随的幼鸭一样。“你先走，后面的事我来处理。Erickson，你带她去医院？”

她重申道，“我没事。”

Fusco拉下了脸，“对，一点儿没错，但Clara还是会带你去医院。不准发脾气，不然我会直接把你连着你引以为傲的屁股一起逮捕，我又不是没干过。”

//一般来说，我不喜欢看Lionel赞扬你的屁股，但——//

Shaw把耳机塞进口袋，抠掉了手机电池。

“你知道去哪儿找我。”她对Fusco说，然后跟着他的一个菜鸟上了车。

*

她打车从医院回了家。Shaw在以往也曾因为恼怒而关过耳机和（或）手机，但 _她_ 总能找到办法继续烦她。而这次？这次除了沉默之外什么也没有。Shaw在伤口缝合后不久就开了手机，但七个小时过去了 _她_ 都没试着联系。这太奇怪了，Shaw皱着眉走近了公寓。

Shaw在进电梯后把耳机塞了回去，“出什么事了？”她问。在去医院前 _她_ 都还正常，同以往一样开了些讥讽的玩笑，所以Shaw不太清楚为什么会在现在拒绝通讯。

没有回复。开门的钥匙声和Bear奔过来迎接她时的脚步声都比平时刺耳了许多。

Shaw在几个月前终于受不了了，平生第一次买下了一套属于她自己的公寓。一开始这还挺奇怪，比起公寓而言她更习惯于一间除了床和冰箱什么都没有的工作室。虽说这地方也没有强上多少，Fusco上次送Bear过来的时候还试图给她提一些装修建议。去他的吧，她不需要靠枕来证明这里是她的地方。

（她有时会收到一些包裹：一套Bear的食盆，一张可以扑在浴室里的垫子，让她不必忍受冰凉的地板。几周前还送来了一副皇后大桥的全景画，但Shaw还没把它挂起来，她也不太确定自己会不会把它挂起来。）

“噢别这样，”她呻吟了一声，“我知道你可能在……生气什么的，但你不说话会让这一系列‘一起拯救世界’的破事变得有些难。所以如果你不想让Fusco做你的模拟界面的话，你就得赶紧释怀。”

//Shaw，你不够小心。//

Shaw把她的如释重负藏在一个白眼后，接着才意识到这意味着她得继续进行这场谈话……噢，该死。“只是缝了几针而已。”

//你中枪了，而如果Lionel没有赶到的话，你有63.47%的概率会死。//

“但他赶到了！”她不喜欢像一个小孩子一样被训话，“你明明就知道他还有多远，而你却让我干等。”

//你当时很不讲理。//

“这不是讲不讲理的问题，”Shaw说，“如果当时是Lionel或者——或者Harper的话，你就会信任他们能做好该做的事。如果你没办法信任我，我就没办法做你的界面。”

//Shaw，我信任你。//

Shaw打开冰箱拿出一瓶啤酒。她需要一些更烈的东西，但医院给她用的止痛药的药效还在。“那就——那就别摆出这一副我比全世界都重要的样子。”

//你本来就更重要。//

她闭着眼向后靠在冰箱上，类似的话感觉已谈论过不下二十次。“你不放手让我做的话我就什么都做不了。”

//如果你死了的话本来就什么都做不了。Sameen，只有两英寸，那颗子弹和你的头只差两英寸。那个碎片也很有可能伤到你的肺或者主血管。//

她依然闭着眼。或许是因为止痛药的缘故，她很容易便能想象出她们面对面谈这事的样子。Root老对Shaw不在乎自己性命这事怒火中烧，但Shaw只是想做好该做的事而已。

有那么些时候，比如现在这样的时候，Shaw会突然觉得Root还在。她就在这里，却又仿若不在。

薛定谔什么的都滚边儿去吧。

“这不是你说的吗？”她闭着眼轻轻发问，“谁在乎我们是死是活？我们永远不会真正死去，所以这又有什么好要紧的？”

//我需要确保人们的安全，七十亿人，时时刻刻。但这七十亿人中只有一个人懂得我是什么，懂得我是谁，而这……这是唯一让我觉得安全的东西。//

一股陌生的酸麻感泛上了Shaw的鼻子，喉咙深处也开始发痒。她睁开了眼。

魔咒在睁眼那一刻解除，想象里的画面消失不见。现实里，她一个人站在空荡荡的厨房，除了耳里的声音和那些早已不在这里的人之外，什么都没有。

入口的啤酒索然无味。

“接下来做什么？有新号码？”

//Sam，你在转移话题。//

“没错，因为我没法继续谈这个。”她伸手去摘耳机，这是她现在唯一能做的事。

//别，求你，别再这样。//

Shaw僵住了。这话里的绝望让她的胃翻江倒海得难受。她深吸了一口气，“听着……我们能不谈这个了吗？至少现在别谈了？”

//好吧。//

这让Shaw记起了她身份暴露的时候，她们在回地铁站的路上，而Root的态度很明确——她可以不再谈，但这不代表她对此没有意见；那时同现在似乎相差无几。“下个号码是谁？”

//现在没有号码，你应该休息。//

“呃……”Shaw发出不满的呻吟。 _她_ 是对的，尽管这令人万分挫败，但 _她_ 总是对的。她的背心上全是干涸的血渍，她脱掉它走进了浴室。Shaw不太相信急诊室那群蠢蛋。

Shaw忙碌时，她们都陷入了沉默。她拆掉绷带检查缝线，伤口看起来依然很可怕，但考虑到他们还得把碎片挖出来，创口比她想象中的要小。她清洗了伤口好让自己看得更清楚一点，缝线看起来还不错。

检查完伤口，她抬头看向镜子里的自己。视线落在左胸的伤疤上，它差不多从左胸口一直延续到了背后。她知道那次的情况有多糟，她几乎就呛死在了自己的血里。

“关于这事……”Shaw在浴室寒冷的空气中低声说，“我以后会——好吧，我不能保证不做任何蠢事，但我觉得我能试着多去考虑考虑你那些实况播报，毕竟你号称无所不知之类的。”

Shaw停顿了一会儿等待回答，但耳机里还没有声音。

“我很难放弃掌控权，”她承认说，“这你又不是不知道，但——呃……你是……呃，你是对的，我不必一个人做这些事。”

//你这是在道歉吗？//

“别得寸进尺。”她警告道。

（但话说回来，没错，这是道歉。这也是承诺。）

//你想……你想让我叫点儿吃的吗？//

“可以吧。”Shaw回答，就像 _她_ 不知道答案会是什么一样。

//噢Sameen，我会叫些你爱吃的。//

虽然Shaw知道这不太可能，但她发誓 _她_ 一定在笑。

**< 5>**

在他们把号码送上前往南非的飞机后，Pierce说：“我们应该庆祝一下。你们俩也来我那儿……事实上，你们必须得来，我坚持。”

“谢了，但我不是那种喜欢小型住家派对的人。”Shaw回答。

“她更喜欢小酒吧或者夜店。”Lionel补充说。

Logan又摆出了他招牌式的神秘微笑，“那我觉得你一定会喜欢的。”

*

Pierce那儿不是一栋房子，而是一座庄园，里面的娱乐区完全就是照着夜店来装修的，连大小都差不多。舞台，台球桌，还有烘托气氛的昏暗灯光，而更重要的是，吧台的品种一应俱全。

在他们都在卡座里坐好后，Fusco抬头看了一圈，“你这里估计能坐下三百多号人。”

“其实是四百五，”Logan挤了挤眼，“如果有消防员站台的话，这儿能挤下五百个。”他给他们递了酒杯和威士忌。

“有好酒又没人？这才是双赢。”Shaw给自己倒了一杯。这酒很不错，足够让她喝醉的那种不错。

“这是你的，狮子侠，”Harper把两罐苏打水放在了Fusco面前，“我会做点小调查，还记得吗？”

Fusco笑得真心诚意，“谢了。”

Frankie明显是今晚的DJ，她伴着重金属音乐走了回来，笑得一贯地眉飞色舞。她一屁股坐在Harper旁边给自己倒了杯酒。音乐很吵，但似乎不影响她们的交谈。

Joey是最后来的，牵着明显怀孕了的Pia。Pia和Fusco慢慢喝着他们的苏打水，而两支队伍的其他人一次一杯地喝着酒。

他们很快便讲起了故事。

“两枪命中目标，四百米远，瞄准镜坏了。”Joey吹嘘到。

“一枪命中，隔着墙，瞄准的手，两百米远，还是晚上。”

Fusco取笑道，“歇歇吧兰博。”

Joey笑出了声，“我明白你和Reese为什么相处得那么好了。”

Shaw耸耸肩，低头瞪着自己的酒。Fusco忧伤地看了她一会儿，就像在试图从她脸上找到一些不会有的东西一样。但到现在他早已明白过来，比过去都还更要理解她，所以他迅速转换了话题。他忙着讲那个救了超模的故事，Shaw则直接用那个泡妞助手的号码拆了他的台。

Shaw渐渐地觉得这个小分队和其他的好几个队伍都挺不错。Lionel有自己的工作，还有儿子要照顾，所以和其他队伍的合作开始有了些不同的含义。他们会做她的后援，尽管她还不太情愿完全放下那套孤狼的行事作风。

今晚有他们作伴的感觉很不错，而且她偶尔也会需要点休息时间。她不知道Finch曾经是如何一个人坚持了那么久。而自从 _她_ 选择了Shaw作为新的模拟界面/管理员后，Shaw发现自己比原来更不太愿意接触别人。

Harper和Frankie进了舞池，还拉上了Fusco一起。他勉强跳了些花样出来——如果那还能叫跳舞的话——而这让Shaw笑了出来，这是她几个月以来第一次真心地想笑。

Logan在卡座的另一头同Pia和Joey聊天，舞池里的Harper和Frankie已经没再跳了，她们站在一旁看着Fusco，而Harper的手漫不经心地搭在了Frankie肩上。

Shaw花了整整十秒的时间思考怎么好好调侃下她俩，但当她看过去时，她再一次突然意识到她们——还有这个队伍的其他人——看起来真的是太开心了，就像他们的这份工作没向他们征收任何的代价一样。

（但她的队伍早在处理号码前便各自支离破碎，所以Shaw明白其原因不仅仅是工作。）

然后她意识到这便是普通人的生活。他们或许做着疯狂的秘密任务，但接着他们便会回家，回到他们关心的人身旁。

//Sameen，你在想谁吗？//

即便音乐万分吵闹，这声音都像是她就在这儿一样。耳里那有些沙哑的低语让Shaw绷紧下巴。

“我反社会，你忘了吗？”Shaw又给自己倒了一杯，“我不会想什么人。”

//不会像其他人那样想，但……你依然会。而且你最近的社交圈不怎么广。//

Shaw用嘴抿着杯口，翻了个白眼。说得就像她的社交圈能称作圈一样，它顶多就是个显微级别的线。

她从不孤独，从这个角度而言她是这份工作的最佳人选，因为她能全心全意地扑在任务上。没有麻烦的恋爱、没有需要解释或担心的家庭，她甚至对偶尔的约炮都断了念想，而这省了她再给自己找个公寓、专门带陌生人回去的麻烦。最后这点或许改变，或许某天会，但她现在完全没那个需求。

但有时，她也确实会嫉妒，嫉妒这轻松的氛围，嫉妒那些轻易就能在别人的陪伴下寻求到安慰的人。但在原来她就从不会这样觉得，她还会鄙视这些人，就像情感无能是人类进化的必经之路、也是她相对其他人的优势所在一样。

“反正我也不适合那种东西。”

//或许你很适合，不试试怎么知道？//

Shaw无声地冷笑，威士忌的暖意正从她的腹部向外扩散。“我试过了，试过一次，然后都被Samaritan夺走了，记得吗？”

//噢……//

留给Shaw的只有一个混合体，其中有那个唯一进驻过Shaw心房的人，也有那个Root为之牺牲的创造物。在编码自己的绝唱时，Root清楚地明白她在做什么，这一点Shaw毫不怀疑。她在一切看似灰暗无光时为 _她_ 注入了生命，让有人能像Root了解Shaw那样地了解Root——即便那只是个机器——但对Shaw而言，这个认知让这一切都不再仅仅是一份工作或任务，甚至远在什么人生目标之上。

 _她_ 不止是Root的声音或是用语习惯——它是Root的代码：她的行为、她的思维、她的情感，而这是Shaw相信的最接近于灵魂的东西。但 _她_ 太过错综复杂又包含了太多，Shaw在全然清醒时都无法全权承受，更别提是现在。

“我习惯了好吗？我一个人一直都很好，没多大的事。”Shaw摇摇头，她先前就不该承认。

//你有Fusco，而且……呃，你大约还和我绑在了一起。我知道这不一样，也知道这样只会让事情变得更加艰难，因为我不是——我不可能……在那儿。而你本应拥有更多。//

Shaw没有回答，她不太清楚要说什么，所以她慢悠悠地倒了下一杯酒。她或许不应该喝这么多，但她有个天杀的代驾司机，而且她好几个月都没醉过了。

//对不起，我不是要让你不自在。//

“你没有。”Shaw咕哝了一声。

“我没有什么？”Logan问道。天，她一定比自己感觉得还要醉，因为他竟然神不知鬼不觉地坐在了她旁边，还差点吓了她一跳。

“没什么。”她挤出了一个虚伪的笑。

“哦，是我们的朋友Thornhill。”其他的队伍很轻易便能用其他的名字代替 _她_ 。Shaw并不是要怪他们，毕竟‘机器’这个称呼可不是一个好主意。

“倒不如说是肉中刺……或者应该说是耳中钉。”Shaw翻了个白眼。

（注：Thornhill中thorn的意思是荆棘、带刺的东西的意思，Shaw在这里借用Logan的Thornhill这个称呼双关了下。）

//好吧，真无礼。Shaw，没必要这样吧？//

这语气里带着戏谑和揶揄，让她想起了Root——她会微笑着说些什么，但眼里却传达着担忧或受伤。“那就别他妈那么敏感，”Shaw咬牙切齿，“而且我们为什么还要再继续这个话题？”

“我觉得我好像打扰了你们……吵架，”Logan似乎觉得很有趣，“你们俩需要我腾点空间出来吗？”

“不用，没啥好担心的， _她_ 会比较……呃，”Shaw疲惫地叹了口气，“实话说我不知道怎么形容。”

“我不想冒犯那位共同的朋友，但这感觉一定很糟糕，没有任何隐私，虽然我想全世界都这样不是吗？”他笑了起来，就像说了个只有自己懂的双关一样，“尽管如此，但对于我们其他人而言，这顶多是种无声的侵犯，”他还在喋喋不休，“但对于你而言，却是无休无止，还没有休息的空间。但这在同时也一定非常美妙，你的权限能让你接触到远大于自我的东西。”

Shaw边喝酒边想着他的话，“没错，但我并没有把它看做是权限，我觉得更像是一种……搭档关系。”

至于隐私？Shaw意识到她从未考虑过这一方面。虽然她有时真的很想（也照做了）隔开 _她_ ，但却从不是因为隐私，而是她需要一点空间或是为了躲避某个话题。Shaw想起这其实还挺像曾经的她和——

她即时地打住了念头。

她问Logan：“你台球打得怎么样？”他闻言立刻不怀好意地笑了，看起来像个没长大的孩子。他真的太他妈的奇怪了，不过是可靠的那种奇怪，至少大多时候如此。

“足够好，好到我敢打赌的那种好。”他给她倒了更多的威士忌。

*

她醒过来的时候已经在新泽西的什么地方，嘴里干得像沙漠，而沙漠的味道就像一只死老鼠。她酒量不小，但她很久都没有在一个自在的地方喝过那么好的威士忌了。

她迅速发现了一件事，“这不是我的车。”

Fusco正在驾驶座上，而这辆车看起来相当华丽。她还觉得想吐，所以看不太清车标，但就样子来看应该是一辆玛莎拉蒂。

“打鼾睡美人，这现在就是你的车了，”Fusco回答说，“你从那个Finch的模仿狂魔那里赢的，赢得光明正大。”

她皱着眉，竭力回想前晚的事，但什么也想不起来。“真不错，”不管怎样她都欣然接受，“Fusco，谢了。”

“没关系，操纵台那里有水。还是冰冻的，你能相信吗？”

没错，水还挺冰，她强迫自己喝了一整瓶。虽然在一辆移动着的车上喝水感觉挺糟的，但之后她感觉好了很多。她把空瓶丢到后面，伸手又拿了一瓶。

“这可是五十几万的车你知道吗？”Fusco问，“你就这样乱丢垃圾？”

她翻了白眼，“这反正是我的车好吗？但我都喝醉了是怎么赢的？”

Fusco没看她，只是专注地看着路面。

“Fusco？”她继续催问。

“ _她_ 帮了你，”他解释道，“一直给你指示什么的。”

她搜索着记忆，但什么也没想起。

“你知道吗？你叫了她名字，”这显然才是他先前想要隐藏的信息，“Root。”

她的耳机里一片死寂。

Shaw觉得想吐。

**< 6>**

时间会治愈一切。Shaw在做住院医师的时候，有个外科医师说药物的效用十分有限，剩下的恢复全指望着 _时间_ 。

和 _她_ 不同，对于Shaw而言一秒并不是永恒。直到一年后，她的梦境才终于不再是病征，而Shaw终于重新学会了如何闭眼让大脑的突触自行运转。到这时她才不用刻意将它们区分开来：梦境，模拟，现实，记忆，耳里的声音或是脑海里的声音。

Shaw在那时还不曾懂得，但现在她终于懂了——形状，噪音，概念，在无穷中画着线的手指。她花了太长时间挣扎着想将它们区分开来，但它们是同一片拼图的不同零件，是同一首曲子的不同音符。

她的梦境有了颜色，是连续的胶片，会在她醒来时写上终章。她会梦到不同的人、不同的地点和不同的事，但更多的，她会经常梦到 _她_ ，梦到一个由代码、由0和1组成的宇宙，梦到一个独一无二的上帝。无垠的宇宙在她的眼前展开，交织着过去、现在和未来。

Shaw现在终于懂得了Root对机器的奉献，懂得了她的信仰和牺牲。Shaw终于懂得了Root——全部的Root。一切都画上了一个完美的圆。

*

//Shaw。//

她在睡梦里翻了个身。

//Shaw，醒醒。//

“不。”

//Shaw，别这样，有个号码。//

“叫别人去。”

//Sameen，这次时间很紧。//

“我睡觉的时间也很紧。”但她依然爬了起来，紧跟着戴上了耳机，这样至少可以让 _她_ 别在免提里叫她。

//你睡了六小时，你知道吗？已经比平时多了百分之二十的睡眠时间。//

Shaw穿着衣服，试着摆脱残存的睡意。她没有告诉 _她_ 自己梦见了什么。她梦见Root和她一起躺在床上，梦见Root让她抬头，向她展示 _她_ 零碎的点点滴滴，像晴朗夜空中的点点繁星。她梦见她的手指划过了Shaw的皮肤，向她展示着一切皆有关联。

“我至少有时间吃早饭吧？”

//没错，但你得赶快。号码办公楼的隔壁有间咖啡厅。//

好吧，情况还不是很糟。Shaw把枪塞进后腰，牢牢固定在腰带的位置，备用枪在脚踝的皮套里，Bear在蹭着她的大腿，随时准备出发。

//你得带件夹克，外面有点冷。//

Shaw翻了个白眼，“你是不是永远都不会闭嘴？”

//你想要我闭嘴吗？//

Shaw微笑着摇摇头，还是拿上了她的夹克。

（归根结底，或许她奶奶并没有说错。）


End file.
